Party Adventures
by LoganLoverxX
Summary: Remus has waited a long time to make a move on a certain young witch, and when given the perfect oppertunity he takes it! Ignores some character deaths, because i love Remus too much! reviews please! Possibility of expansion but for now only a couple of chapters.. enjoy! x
1. Chapter 1

"Don't just sit there!" Mrs Weasley screeched swatting Fred and Georges feet off the table. "There is work to be done!" The two roguish brothers grinned before apparating upstairs away from their temperamental mother.

"Calm down Molly," a soothing voice said. The man came up behind the smaller plumper witch and placed his hands on either shoulder giving a reassuring squeeze. "Everything will be perfect by tomorrow night. It's already looking so fantastic."

"Oh thank you Remus," Mrs Weasley replied looking up and giving the werewolf a teary smile. Her emotions really were in overdrive today.

"Nah there's too much to be done," Sirius said as he bounded into the kitchen area. "Think we'll be working all through the night if you ask me."

"Well no one was!" Mrs Weasley snapped before rushing out of the room ready to complete another task needing done.

"Really Padfoot?" Remus sighed. "Did you have to?" Sirius smiled back before settling down on a seat and placing his feet up onto the table, much like his younger mischievous protégés had done minutes before him. Remus ran a hand through his sandy hair chuckling ever so slightly. "I wouldn't let Mrs Weasley catch you like that, she's ready to break something," he murmured and gingerly the older prankster took his feet down.

Yes, 12 Grimmauld place really was in upheaval. It was nearing Christmas and for the first time in many, many, years the old house was holding a party. It was Mrs Weasleys idea, to celebrate the end of an eventful year, but soon enough everyone was getting into the spirit of it. With all the children home to help out and many of the Order members dropping by, the place really was looking quite spectacular, but like Sirius had said: it really would take all night. Especially to get it to Mrs Weasley's standards.

"I'm quite excited to be honest," Sirius said waving his wand to levitate an apple from the near fruit bowl into his grasp. Taking a large bite he wiggled his eyebrows, "it is the festive season, a few desperate chicas wandering around, what could be better?"

"You really are something!" Remus said exasperated.

"Oh come on Mooney! Seize the day!" Sirius laughed loudly, apple being spat over the table.

"I think I'll go help upstairs!" Remus said standing and leaving the room.

"Aye mate but when you try to seduce the girl it's her downstairs you want to be in!" Sirius shouted back, as vulgar and excited as usual.

Traipsing up the stairs Remus began the simple task of levitating the un-melting charmed icicles from the hallway ceiling. Although an easy objective it was tiresome and took some time. When finally the door across from him swung open Remus grinned at the chance to speak to someone finally. There may have been many helpers there but everyone was either too afraid of the Weasley matriarch to step out of line, or were in hiding.

"Managed to escape?" Remus smiled, his tongue slightly poking out as he concentrated on the icicle currently levitating its way to the roof.

Hermione closed the door behind her, "I am permitted one toilet break sir!" she said military style throwing up a playful salute. Remus laughed easily, knowing that it wouldn't surprise him if molly was running a strict regiment run work routine in there to get all the decorations and transfigurations done. "No I just came out for a break, needed some air."

Once the icicle was hanging freely from the pale white ceiling Remus looked to his friend and laughed. Hermione looked back confused but when he brought his hand to her face and rubbed soot and dirt off her she soon laughed too. "I'm quite dirty," she said before realising the double entendre and blushing profusely. Remus reddened but nodded trying to maintain an indifferent exterior. "Erm, better get going," Hermione mumbled turning back towards the door.

"Yeah, Molly's probably timing you," he smiled back, immediately turning back to the icicles. Once the witch was back inside the room the ex-professor let out a groan, oh how she affected him. It was true, in the last 6 months since the war ended Hermione had certainly _changed. _Her frizzy, uncontrollable hair was now, well, controlled. Long sleek waves cascaded down her shoulders and back making it near to impossible for Remus not to run his hands through them or move a loose curl from her face to behind her ear whenever she read. Her curves had also improved. Her body was now something to dream of: curves in all the right places and not too skinny.

It also didn't help Remus' self control when she stayed over. Remus had moved into Grimmauld place permanently with Sirius. The animagus was ecstatic and instantly renamed it 'get em all' place insisting it was a fantastic bachelor pad. However, with people coming over nearly every day the place was definitely more family orientated much to Sirius' disappointment. Hermione found herself regularly staying for a few days when there were holidays from school. She, along with Ron and Harry, had gone back for their seventh year and kept in contact with the houses' occupants and the order fortnightly. Remus enjoyed receiving letters from the trio but noticeable to most of the order members he enjoyed Hermione's much more intently, chuckling through her letters and spending ages thinking up humorous replies.

Yes, Remus was smitten to say the least.

oOo

The remainder of the day passed quite easily. There wasn't too much commotion as the hard workers put the finishing touches to the house before retiring to their beds, almost all drifting off to sleep within seconds of touching the soft, cool pillows, welcome after a hard day's work.

All, except three.

Hermione and Ginny sat up talking until the early hours of the morning.

"So what are you going to wear? You'll have to impress him!" Ginny whispered eagerly.

Hermione, sitting cross-legged on the bed, hugged her pillow. She had made no secret to her closest female friend that she liked her old professor and they often giggled wildly, creating scenarios to wish for. "Hmm I'm not sure yet," Hermione said honestly. "But I want it to be something that he could relate to. Something he'll see me wearing and know it's for him."

"That's so romantic," Ginny sighed.

"So what about you?" Hermione asked politely.

The fiery red head thought silently. Her mind immediately drifting to her boyfriend. "I'd be surprised if Harry would approve of me wearing any form of clothing!" she scoffed earning a blush and a hit with her pillow from Hermione.

They talked and talked until the events of the previous day caught up with them and they eventually fell sound asleep.

Remus lay awake staring up at the ceiling. Due to the many guests in the house, guests being used loosely – half of them practically lived there now! – He had ended up sharing with Sirius and the snoring animagus wasn't allowing any sleep.

His mind wandered to the beautiful girl he often thought about when there was nothing too dramatic going on in the wizarding world. Maybe he would get his '_chica_' tomorrow. He had always wondered if Hermione felt the same as him and he was at breaking point waiting to find out. Maybe it was over confidence due to the coming full moon, or maybe his desperation to know was driving him, but Remus wanted to find out, he needed to find out. And what scene was better than a party. A slow dance, as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear before whisking her away to a passion filled night.

Groaning Remus moved onto his front, burying his face into his pillow. "Yeah right!"


	2. Chapter 2

The following day was exciting. The household rose late, most enjoying a long lie-in after the previous day's work. They all found their way down to the kitchen to find tea/coffee and an assortment of pancakes, croissants and small snacks to appease their near lunch hunger. It had seemed as if at least Mrs Weasley was up and prepared for the day. Once they had all ate she made sure they were all back upstairs and preparing themselves for the day's event: bathing before preening, plucking and brushing until spotless. She really did want a fantastic spectacle this evening and absolutely no one was going to argue.

Hermione and Ginny stayed in their room all afternoon getting ready. They sat in their bath robes and both helped each other do make-up and hair. It would have been easy for them to use magic to sort themselves, however, they preferred the lengthy muggle method as the tension and excitement grew the more they had to wait.

With a loud pop the girls squealed when Fred, George, Ron and Harry all apparated into the room. They were all in their pyjamas, obviously not needing as much time to get ready so instead bothering the girls.

"Merlin! Boys! You scared us!" Ginny giggled before going and wrapping her arms around Harry giving him a big kiss on the mouth.

"Ewww!" her three brothers in the room groaned.

Hermione laughed and sitting round on the bed she tightened her bath robe self-consciously before speaking, "so why aren't you getting ready yet boys?"

Fred replied quickly, "Well we don't need as much time as you girls do to get ready."

"Not that you're ugly or anything 'Mione," George jumped in winking.

Hermione scoffed, "well thank you for reassuring me."

"No we just came to drop off this," Fred said placing a brown paper bag on the bed which obviously contained some large, firm object. "Hope it comes in useful."

"We're off now," Ron said. "We're trying to get to some food without bumping into mum."

"Why do you not want to see your mum Ronald? What have you done?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Nothing... Yet. For the last half hour she's been trying to convince Bill, Charlie _and_ Dad to have haircuts. I'm almost certain when we were backing out of the room she had grabbed a hold of Remus."

Hermione laughed but inwardly frowned at the idea of Remus losing any of his sandy ruffled hair.

"Merlin!" Hermione suddenly exclaimed as she finally saw the gift the boys had given them. Her subconscious unwrapping had uncovered a large bottle, half full, of Firewhiskey. "Boys!" Hemrione scolded looking shocked at them.

"Lighten up Granger!" George laughed.

"Yeah we thought it would help you girls get into the partying mood," Fred added.

"Not that Ginny needs any to get her acting poorly," Ron mumbled throwing a glance to his sister draped around his best friend.

"See you at the party," Fred and George grinned and with a pop the three Weasley brothers apparated away closely followed by Harry who after being locked in another tight embrace with Ginny waved both girls goodbye.

Ginny sighed contentedly, sitting back down on the bed. Hermione grinned at her friend before they both elapsed into giggles once more.

oOo

From 7 o'clock onwards the doorbell rung continuously and the fireplace erupted with green sparks as friends and family came to gather at 12 Grimmauld place. It was then that Sirius fully appreciated the hard work done by the Minister of Magic himself to remove his mothers screeching portrait.

The men staying at the house soon entered the large, ballroom style room which the party was in, to join the throng of guests. They had all worn their finer suits hoping to impress in contrast to the dingy house they were in. However, each was stunned as they saw the true magnificence of their handiwork. Large sparkling ice sculpted designs floated majestically from the roof. The room was dimly lit, bathed in a warm glow, accentuated by the long crimson curtains and walls, creating an almost romantic feeling if it had been a more intimate number of people there. Silvery confetti was scattered on the floor and floated around the room giving an even more magical feel.

However, none of the younger men took longer than a few seconds to appreciate the room before heading straight to the large table in one of the corners of the room. If Sirius and Remus didn't have their eyes trained on the mischievous group they were certain they would have missed the dark amber liquid being deposited into the punch bowl.

"Ooh Molly would not agree," Remus said shaking his head.

"No not at all. Drinking leads to all sorts of behaviour," Sirius added.

"Frivolity,"

"Lowered inhibitions,"

"Lowered sense of morality,"

The two men stared at each other before grinning widely. "Better drink up eh?" Sirius said clapping Remus on the back.

Before too long the party was in full swing. There was at least 20, possibly 30, guests in the room at any one point and everyone mixed and danced happily. Soft music played as the guests talked animatedly to one another. All sorts of people had turned up to join in on the festivities. Arthur Weasley was soon in an entertaining conversation with Kingsley Shacklebot and other Ministry officials, but after receiving his third death stare from Molly he turned to a more suitable conversation and thankfully managed to avoid all form of work-talk and muggle enquiries for the rest of the evening.

After at least half an hour of the party being started two giggling, overly gregarious, young woman stumbled their way down the stairs to the 3rd floor. Ginny gazed open mouthed at the hanging icicles above her, "your boyfriend did a very han-dsome job of hanging these," Ginny said hiccupping half-way through.

"Miss Weasley I do believe you are slightly drunk!" Hermione laughed holding her friend up as they stood outside the door to the party room.

Ginny giggled in reply before grasping her friends shoulders and squeezing, "you look beautiful tonight Hermione! Knock him dead!" Hermione took a deep breath in before swinging open the door and pulling her tipsy friend through with her.

To say the room fell silent would be an understatement to the event. Hermione blushed, her hopes of entering the room as inconspicuously as possible were certainly dashed. Looking at her friend she wandered what had made the majority of people stop and stare.

Ginny looked stunning. Her red hair was piled on the top of her head in a messy bun. Her emerald green dress clung to her, accentuating her desired assets and complementing her brightly shining brown eyes. She always held a mysterious look about her which Hermione was deeply jealous of but knew she did not own the same fiery personality to carry it out. Yes, Hermione was certain everyone was staring at Ginny, the men in lust and the woman in envy. Or it was because she was practically falling over her own feet drunkenly.

With a small moment's pause Harry rushed over and expertly pried his girlfriend off his friend and let the laughing girl hang off his own neck instead. The remainder of the room soon went back to their previous actions and the three youngest Weasley boys walked their way over to the girls and Harry.

"Thanks Harry," Hermione said as she rubbed the shoulder her friend had used to prop herself up with.

Letting out a loud whistle Hermione instantly glared at Fred. "Oh-wee Granger! Don't you scrub up well!" Hermione tried to look annoyed but swatted at her friend playfully.

"Oh girls you look beautiful!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed, coming over carrying two cups of punch. "Here drink up!" the girls took a cup each and gulped down graciously. Hermione grimaced slightly at the burning sensation in the back of her throat but when she looked up at George his eyes twinkled and his eyebrows waggled telling her immediately that her guess was right. Spiking the punch, how mature!

"Mum you've not had any have you?" Fred asked bemused noting that the songs being played had certainly changed to much more upbeat fast paced songs than when the party first started. The sort of music their mother certainly would not have agreed to sober.

"Yes, I have," Mrs Weasley replied absentmindedly. "Tastes funny though. But Charlie insisted he had tried different flavours in it than my usual recipe. It's definitely got a kick!" The group shared a knowing glance at one another before erupting into laughter. "Arthur," Mrs Weasley called. "Arthur take a picture!"

Within seconds the group was huddled together and Arthur Weasley snapped away. When the Polaroid style picture came out he shook it rapidly before handing it to Hermione.

"Oh look its Minerva!" Molly said grabbing her husband's arm and dragging him towards the Hogwarts Headmistress. "Boys! Come!" With a groan, Ron, Fred and George followed their parents away.

Harry chuckled taking a sip from his own drink. "So let's see the picture!" he said eagerly to Hermione.

The young witch shook the picture a little while more before turning it to face her. Her empty cup fell to the ground and her then free hand shot to cover her mouth as she gasped. _She looked beautiful._

Her dress was grey and feathery, it was fitted perfectly: hugging her chest and waist before widening and flaring out past her hips. The feathers gave the dress a ruffled look and had hints of white and silver through it picking up the light just right. Her hair was tied up high before sweeping down one side over her shoulder in loose, soft curls. However her most important part of the outfit, the part she took time in making herself, was the mask which remained on her face. Covering her eye area it was grey with a red outline and a handful of feathers coming off the side. Her brown eyes twinkling with joy as she gazed happily at herself.

"I-I-I can't believe that's me!" Hermione said shakily.

Harry smiled knowing his friend was truly surprised. Taking the picture from her he looked as the figures on it laughed and moved into a group before posing into the cameras view. Tucking it into the pocket of his waist jacket he promised to return it once he had shown it off first.

Hermione rolled her eyes but knew her Harry was always eager to collect photos, after the war he had certainly realised how important each minute was, and what better way to document those moments than photos like these.

Ginny groaned something into her boyfriend's ear and with a blush harry nodded to his friend before wheeling Ginny out the room.

Standing beside the door she leant down and picked up her fallen cup. Deciding to move she walked over to the punch bowl and ladled a large quantity into her cup. Knowing full well her willingness to accept the strong drink was due to not having seen her target of interest for the evening yet. Where was he?

Gulping down her third cup of the punch that evening Hermione was about to sulkily go and speak to one of the Weasley twins in hope to raise her spirits, before a familiar deep voice caught her by surprise. "Miss Granger, you are looking exquisite tonight."

Hermione smiled, setting her cup down on the table and turning to face Remus' smiling face. "Why thank you professor, as do you." Giving him the once over she noticed the werewolf was wearing a very smart black suit and white shirt.

"One of Sirius'," he told her answering an unasked question. "didn't think my shabby robes were quite appropriate. Molly would certainly kill me!"

Remus had taken in Hermione's appearance when she had first entered the room. His heart melting mere seconds after seeing her. Yet now, as he was finally close enough to have a good up-close look, his eyes did not move from her face. The mask was a unique touch but did she really have to cover herself up? "Enjoying the punch?" he asked innocently causing the witch to smile back quickly.

"Mmm yes, a very different flavour," she replied. "But I'm not complaining."

They elapsed into silence, both staring into each other's eyes. It wasn't until a large hand landed on either one of their backs that they broke their tense connection and took a step apart, only then noticing their close proximity before. "What are you two getting up to in the corner?" Sirius chuckled before removing a hip flask from the pocket inside his suit jacket and taking a large swig.

"Sirius!" Hermione gasped before looking round the room to see who had noticed the outlandish behaviour.

"Oh calm it doll, half the room is already buzzed on the punch," he chuckled as the music switched to a quieter low tempo song. "I'm just cutting to the chase and drinking it straight."

Hermione blushed and Remus sighed, both the reactions Sirius usually received. "So are you gonna ask her to dance Mooney or am I going to have to sweep her off her feet myself?"

Hermione snorted, "You honestly think you could sweep anyone of their feet in your state?"

Sirius winked before replying, "I'll do more than that later to one lucky woman," and with a swagger he walked away from the gobsmacked pair.

"He needs help," Hermione noted shaking her head.

Remus nodded and once again they fell into silence. After a few seconds Remus held out his hand, "so how 'bout it?" Hermione looked confusedly at his outstretched hand. "Want to dance?" he asked shyer than before, his hand falling back towards his side.

Surprising him, Hermione grabbed his retreating hand and grinned, "love to!"

The couple walked their way into the heart of the dancing couples and small groups. Standing in the centre they stood awkwardly before Hermione placed her hands up and around his neck. Remus took his cue and placed his hands softly on her hips swaying them ever so slightly.

Listening to the music they swayed rhythmically before Remus murmured something Hermione couldn't quite hear. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"Oh," he said reddening. "Er... I just said I like this."

Hermione smiled back. _'Say something back! Do something!'_ her conscience shouted at her. _'seize the opportunity!'_

"Do you like my outfit?" Hermione suddenly blurted out.

Taken slightly aback Remus composed himself before nodding, "yes, it really does look great on you." His mind mentally adding, _'it would look even better off!' _Remus mentally slapped himself hoping Hermione didn't notice the inner argument.

"I-I-well I-I wore it for you," Hermione stumbled out her words. Remus looked confused and Hermione took his pause to process what she said to continue, "You see, the colour and feathers remind me of Buckbeak. And that was the year I met you and him. Also you told me once how you liked the feel of feathery light things, so... yeah. Oh! And the mask is more symbolic. It's supposed to compare to the mask you have. Like how your condition causes you to change, sort of like wearing a mask." Her words tumbled out. The alcohol swimming through her and giving her a new secure outward look. "you inspired me," she added breathily.

Remus stayed in stunned silence, still swaying them back and forth he felt as if his whole body had gone numb. Swallowing loudly he considered her words. That was so... HOT!

"Erm... thank you," Remus replied, unsure of what else he could say. He was speechless. Hermione looked angry at the response. She felt humiliated at having tried so hard for...well...for that!

Realising his silent mistake he attempted to correct it, "I mean, Merlin Hermione, that's unbelievable. I-I'm grateful, really I am. But how much have you actually had to drink?" Remus asked worried her words had been the creation of a drunken passing thought.

"Only a little," Hermione replied, shyly. Worried he was disgusted by her admission.

"You shouldn't drink. It clouds people's judgements," he said sternly.

"I needed it," Hermione said openly looking him in the eyes.

Remus smiled, "and what would you _need _it for?"

"Confidence," Hermione replied simply.

Remus was fairly happy with how the conversation was going. Leaning his head slightly to one side he quizzed her once more, "and what would you need confidence for Miss Granger?"

Hermione grinned, a devilish smile spreading from ear to ear. Was he playing along? "So I could do this," releasing a hand from around his neck she ran it down one of his arms before moving it gracefully over his chest.

Remus tried to hide his surprise as he spoke, "I find your new confidence..." pausing he watched the young witches face fall ashen. Her eyes sweeping away from his. Finally finishing the sentence her smile soon returned, "I find your new confidence enticing."

Hermione's eyes flashed with a new brightness as her hand returned to caressing his clothed body with her light strokes. The werewolf shuddered under her touch, squeezing his eyes shut he released a slight moan.

Keeping her hand on his chest she bit her lip waiting for his verbal reaction. When his eyes suddenly shot open she saw a change in them. Fire and excitement bubbled within them as he let out a low two worded growl, "upstairs, now!"

**Authors Notes: I'm putting a warning on this now because it's going to get a bit graphic in the next chapter! I'm only explaining this because the story I just finished was all rather sweet... well sweet for me... and I don't want any readers waiting for flowers and butterflies. Sorry but it's going to be Remus at his animalistic best! ;) love yas x**


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Hermione was up the stairs and into Remus' room her heart rate and breathing had accelerated greatly causing her to wonder whether it was due to the quick pace she had been practically dragged up the stairs or due to the wash of want and need that was coursing through her body. Panting slightly she watched the werewolf close the door behind them and place numerous locking and silencing spells on the room. It was the very back of her subconscious which actually took time to look around the room and note the unique decor. It reminded her greatly of how his office once looked: random objects and detailed posters of creatures and all sorts. The books also were a main feature, stacked on the floor in different places and along the walls on shelves.

Remus turned and stared at her. His eyes were dark and stormy causing Hermione's breath to hitch in her throat.

"You're beautiful," he said taking one pace forward before stilling.

Hermione smiled, "thank you," she replied, her voice huskier than she expected.

"There's ways you could look better though," Remus said gazing at her. His face stayed indifferent as he took another pace forward.

Hermione looked back confused. Should she be insulted? "And how could I improve?" she asked.

Remus shrugged stepping forward again, "less clothing perhaps."

Hermione inhaled sharply. She could feel herself flush within. Her stomach tightening slightly at his words.

Taking her silence, Remus continued, "Maybe on me," he added taking one more step towards her. "Your legs wrapped round me." He took another step towards her, now standing only a few feet away.

Hermione longed for him to touch her, to close the gap. His words were making her heat up. Her insides fluttering as she took him in. Remus stayed looking at her, his hands came up to his shirt and began unbuttoning slowly.

She wanted to touch him. Reaching her arm out to him she was about to step forward, to reach him but he stopped her quickly, "no!" he snapped, "you need to watch, to see," his voice said softer.

Hermione nodded, her throat to dry to speak. Gazing at him intently Remus finished off unbuttoning his shirt before all in one removing his suit jacket and shirt, allowing them to fall heavily to the ground.

Hermione's eyes widened as she took in his topless body. Scanning over his chest she was horrified to see the deep scars covering his body. Some were large and long, stretching over his torso. While others were shorter but still had the same pale pink look showing them to be permanent marks on him.

Remus watched her intently, "you can leave if you want. I'd understand Hermione. I've come to terms with my body, but I know it can shock others," he shrugged his shoulders and grimaced slightly as if remembering a previous encounter.

Had someone seen him like this before and walked away? Hermione contemplated the idea of another woman being in her position. Having this extraordinary man want her but turning him down. How was that possible? "I want you," Hermione said strongly.

Remus smirked slightly but stepped forward, now making them inches away from touching. Bending his head towards her he whispered in her ear, "You could go downstairs now, pretend like nothing's happened," his breath hot against her skin. "Any guy down there would die to be with you," he added lazily.

Hermione shook her head slightly, panting at the intimacy before repeating, "I want you."

"Charlie, Bill, maybe even Fred or George," Remus listed and somehow Hermione was grateful he had left Ron's name out of it. That whole situation had been an accident waiting to happen.

Hermione swallowed before bringing herself together. Reaching her hands up, slowly at first but noticing he wasn't asking her to stop again, she wrapped them round his neck, "nah, I'm fine thanks. I need experience, and rough, animalistic passion."

Lowering his voice even further Remus hissed the next statement, "Sirius fits the bill."

Hermione smirked at him, as confident as he had been so far she knew he was genuinely giving her the chance to run. The chance to leave the poor broken scarred werewolf behind. "I've always found him a bit too ostentatious."

"Big words Miss Granger," Remus retorted, a smile playing on his lips. Reaching his hands up to her face he cupped her chin before placing a small kiss on her nose.

"I like big things Mr Lupin," Hermione replied breathily. Remus immediately felt the tension in his pants at her words. His shocked expression passed quickly and he was quick to let out a soft moan.

His hands traced her jaw line before finding their way to her intricate mask. Removing it he let it drop to the floor not taking his eyes off of her.

"So beautiful." He murmured gently before leaning forwards and pressing his lips to her. Hermione's heart leapt with excitement as the kiss quickly heated up, their mouths fitting perfectly together as their tongues delved into each other's.

They both tasted the sweet yet fiery taste of firewhiskey on each other's lips but didn't hesitate. Remus' hands skimmed down her body before settling on her hips, grasping tightly. Hermione could feel his fingers digging into her but it only spurred her on more. Her hands came up to his hair, winding through it before grabbing hold tightly causing him to moan slightly into her mouth.

After a little while longer, Remus broke away. They stared into each other's eyes, trying to regain their steady breathing. "Turn around," Remus whispered. Hermione didn't pause to think. She could feel the desire and strength in his tone so turned immediately, waiting excitedly for his next move.

Before long she felt a hand come up. His fingers danced lightly over the exposed skin on her shoulders and the top of her back. Trailing down they fell onto the top of her zip and ever so slowly Remus lowered it, the noise putting Hermione more and more on edge.

Once the dress was completely unzipped Remus let it fall unceremoniously to the floor. The dress that had been created to catch his attention now lay in a heap at her feet but Hermione didn't care. Her only focus was on him. The man who had captured her attention.

She stood now, in his room, with her grey suede heels and panties on. Her bra was non-existent as she had fitted the now removed dress with a corset. She shivered slightly at the loss of his touch before feeling him bending down behind her and helping her out of her shoes. This was all moving painfully slowly and Hermione could feel the tension burning inside her.

Once her shoes were off her feet and placed to one side Remus resumed his position behind her. "Reach up and put your arms around my neck," he ordered. Hermione did as she was requested and wrapped her arms around his neck. She had to lean back slightly but enjoyed the feeling of her back on his chest. Remus soon began a gentle assault on her with his lips. He kissed her hair, inhaling deeply, before lowering his lips to her neck that was free from hair as it was tied securely to the other side. He changed between light kisses and nibbles, up and down her neck and shoulder. Biting and sucking his way over her flesh as she groaned at the feeling.

Taking one of his hands he flattened it on her stomach, spreading his fingers out he covered most of the witches' abdomen. Hermione tried to make sense of what was happening and attempted in vain to stay coherent as the feel of his skin on hers and his mouth on her flesh made her go weak within.

"Please," she gasped immediately feeling his smile against her.

"What?" he asked innocently. "What do you want?"

"T-t-touch me," she stumbled blushing slightly.

"As you wish," Remus answered. Within seconds his hand slid further down, resting gently on the hemline of her underwear before slipping underneath the fine materiel. Hermione breathed in as Remus found his way swiftly to the spot which was already so sensitive from the build up of emotion in her.

Rubbing gently on her swollen bundle of nerves he enjoyed listening to the soft moans and mumbles that fell from her lips. After a little while more Remus moved his fingers further back and slowly entered two into her. Hermione instantly grasped hold of his hair moaning at the sudden intrusion. Remus began moving his fingers in and out, his palm rubbing against her sensitive clitoris sending fire through her belly.

Hermione could feel his erection through his trousers bumping against the small of her back and instinctively grinded back on him causing a groan to escape his playful lips. His fingers sped up causing her to grind further into him and within seconds Hermione had her first orgasm of the night. Waves of release came crashing through her and gripping her arms around his neck he supported her extra by placing both hands back onto her hip. She panted and sweated until able to speak once more.

"Thank you," she whispered unable to conjure up anything more to say. Remus turned the unsteady witch around and Hermione could see instantly the softer expression and gentler eyes. "Hi," she murmured, slightly giddy as she looked into her perfect face.

"Hey," Remus breathed easily back. "You okay?" Hermione nodded, biting her bottom lip slightly. He let out a deep throaty chuckle at her inability to speak and thanked himself that she was here in his room. "Now I think it's time we got down to some proper business don't you think miss granger?"

Hermione smiled weakly back, still recovering from her orgasm, "yes Professor, I think that's a great idea."

Remus bent down and scooped the light young woman into his arms without any trouble. Hermione could only gasp in awe as he carried her to the bed, laying her down and standing back from her. She looked quizzically at him stepping away before he kicked off his shoes and removed his socks. Undoing the belt on his trousers Hermione watched eagerly and wide-eyed as he lowered his black trousers letting his hardened member spring free.

"No boxers Remus?" Hermione said staring at his large erection. She had had sex before but never had she come across such a large man.

Remus growled playfully watching her stare before moving towards where she lay. Hermione had propped herself up on her elbows as she lay on the bed so saw Remus walk across to the foot of the bed where her feet rested. Closing her legs firmly together he grabbed hold of her underwear and giving her a wink slipped it down her legs before throwing it across the room. Hermione giggled but turned quickly to jelly as his eyes turned to hers, seeing the passion burn in them.

Remus separated her legs before kneeling in-between them. Leaning forwards he placed a hand on either side of her shoulders before leaning down and kissing her on the mouth. Hermione fell back onto the pillows as she kissed the man she wanted now more than anything. He kissed with as much patience as he could, the erection he now had was becoming harder and harder as he tried to control himself and look after her.

Leaving her lips Remus began placing delicate kisses down her throat until landing down at her breasts. Moving to one he placed a hardened nipple in his mouth, sucking and nibbling gently on it while one of his hands took a hold of the other free nipple and began rolling it between his thumb and forefinger before squeezing down. Hermione arched her back at the sensations and could feel the fire in her stomach growing once again. Gasping she grabbed his hair, running her fingers through it and noticing briefly how long she had waited to do that.

Once Remus was satisfied she was happy enough with his assault on her breasts he began kissing her again. Moving down to her navel he bit down slightly harder and felt her shudder beneath him. However, when he tried to move lower Hermione's voice halted him, "no!" she said. Looking up at her he raised his eyebrows awaiting an explanation. "I-I-well I..." she tried.

"Hermione, don't worry," he said kissing her again.

Yet once more Hermione stopped him. "No please," she said before adding, "I need you Remus, please. I want you in me. Now."

Remus smiled back at her, smiling gladly that he too no longer would have to wait. "Yes, ma'am." Kneeling up he placed his thumb onto her clit rubbing circularly as he entered two fingers into her. "You're so wet baby," he moaned closing his eyes as he pulled his fingers back out. Hermione blushed but couldn't help her involuntary ache she felt when his fingers and thumb removed themselves from him.

Opening his eyes Remus moved and positioned himself over her, "you sure?" he asked as he lined himself up at her entrance. Waiting for the one word to allow him to continue.

Leaning her head up to one of his ears Hermione whispered seductively, "yes." In that instance Remus thrusted forward, entering her tight body. It took all his strength to not collapse onto her as she moaned as he filled her inside. Waiting patiently until she was ready to move Remus watched her flawless face squeeze up as she adjusted herself beneath him.

Hermione was aware he had stilled and was grateful as she came to terms with his large member inside her. But her patience was getting thin and even as she tried to move under him he still stayed unmoving. "Fuck me," she whispered once more, moaning as she got the result she hoped for. Remus pulled almost completely out before thrusting deeply into her but instead of stopping this time he began thrusting in and out. Hermione had to try and control herself as she listened to the skin slapping against each other and his panting above her. Her arms came around him and without thinking she ran her nails down his back.

Remus let out an almost howl like answer as her nails dug into him. Her touch scorched him and he wanted more. Picking up the pace he thrusted hard and fast into her making a mental note that she was definitely enjoying it rough. Hermione gripped his hips as he pounded into her moaning as he filled her and stretched her.

"Beautiful. 'Mione. Mine," Remus panted.

It was then that Hermione felt the familiar tug in her stomach as heat washed over her bringing her into her second orgasm. His possessive words and tone had brought her over the edge and tensing around him Remus was soon to follow. Climaxing he shouted her name, emptying into her as he came.

"Remus, Remus, mmm," Hermione moaned as she spasmed and released settling back into the soft mattress and duvet.

Remus tried his best not to collapse onto her and rested on his elbows as he tried to regain his breathing and sense. "Merlin," he exclaimed breathlessly. "You're fantastic." Hermione grinned at him.

Rolling off of her Remus and Hermione both winced at the sudden loss but without hesitation found themselves wrapped together. Hermione laid her head on his chest and cuddled him as Remus held her to him tightly.

They lay silently, listening to each other's small sounds. It was Remus who was first to break it, "think we should head downstairs, rejoin everyone?" he suggested.

Hermione was glad the room was semi-dark as she scowled in the dark. "Yes, I suppose so," she said trying not to sound deflated at his quick rejection.

"Oh, okay," Remus replied. "I thought someone might notice us both gone. Wouldn't want to get you into trouble Hermione." Placing a kiss on her forehead he felt Hermione relax on him again.

Twisting her head Hermione looked him in the face, "do we have to go? I don't mind a little trouble."

Remus laughed before hugging her even tighter, "nah, they probably haven't even noticed we're gone." Kissing her on the lips he grinned foolishly, glad that he held her in her arms. "Oh, by the way," Remus began, thinking of something, "next time... I want to taste me."

Blushing Hermione thought over his words, "next time?" she grinned.

"Next time," Remus repeated as he wordlessly levitated a blanket over to them and settled it down, covering their glowing bodies.

Hermione closed her eyes, tired from the enjoyable exercise. Snuggling onto his chest she wrapped an arm over him hoping he wouldn't let her go and would keep his promise. "As long as I get to taste you," she whispered.

Remus had to hold down a cough and splutter. His eyes remained wide open for the next hour or two as the young witch fell asleep. His mind racing with thoughts to try and distract him from jumping up and taking the woman again. 'Oh yes,' he thought. 'Definitely next time.'


End file.
